Never Let Me Go
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: "Miss Matthews, I have some bad news..." When Riley is diagnosed with a terrible disease, will her friends stick by her side or will they all break? Is life ever fair? "Please, not Riley. Not now. Not ever." RUCAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Let Me Go**

 **Summary : **_"Miss Matthews, I have some bad news..." When Riley is diagnosed with a terrible disease, will her friends stick by her side or will they all break? Is life ever fair? "Please, not Riley. Not now. Not ever."_ _RUCAS._

 _"...I'm missing you so much,_

 _Can't help it I'm in love,_

 _A day without you is like a year without rain,_

 _It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

Won't you save me?

There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby..."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or the song by Selena Gomez "A Year Without Rain." :(**

 **Ages:**

Riley: 15 1/2

Maya: 16 1/2

Lucas: 17

Zay: 16

Farkle: 15 1/2

 **Riley's POV**

"Jesus, Riley. Are you sure you're okay?" Lucas said.

I nodded weakly, desperately trying to catch my breathe and stop coughing. We were all at lunch, and I ended up having to take a drink of my milk to catch my breath.

"I'm fine. It's just a cold," I insisted, rolling my eyes.

"Riley, you've been coughing for a month," Maya interjected. I glared at her.

"I'm fine!" I rubbed my nose and swallowed back another bout of coughing.

Lucas grabbed my hand softly and squeezed it. "Please go to the doctor. For me."

Why couldn't I resist him when he gave me that look? But unfortunately, when he touched me electricity still shot through me and I melted.

"Okay, fine," I gave in, sighing as he smiled, relieved.

 **Third Person POV (One week later)**

"Miss Matthews, I have some bad news," the young doctor paused, looking between Maya, Topanga, Cory, and Lucas, but never direction at Riley. Maya desperately wished that it was all just one big joke. She was scared, but she wasn't willing to admit it.

Riley started to cough, reminding everyone how serious the situation really was. The cough was long and painful, tearing into her insides, and when she moved her hand back she discovered blood all over her fingers.

Topanga calmly handed her daughter a tissue, biting back the urge to freak out. What was going on? But Riley was calm, it had been happening more often than she was willing to confess. The first time though, she had wanted to cry.

Doctor Aaron finally addressed her personally. "You have cancer, Miss Matthews."

Never had five words had such a huge impact on the group sitting in the hospital room.

Lucas suddenly pushed through the door of the room and bolted down the hallway angrily, only stopping once to punch the brick walls of the hospital. Cory was shock and frustrated, Topanga looked close to bawling but was trying to hold it together for her daughter, Maya stood still, wondering why life hated her so much, and tears welled up in Riley's scared eyes.

"Well, lots of people survive cancer, right?" Maya wondered shakily.

"You're at a good age to fight this. You're young. I think we have a good chance, but I don't want to instill false hope. It's spread."

Maya felt like she couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening to them. _People like Riley don't get sick,_ Maya thought. _Right_?

Wrong. Because the universe seemed to hate them. Especially Maya, who had felt all the cruelties of life at such a young age. The shattering diagnosis had left all of them struggling to breathe correctly. Please not Riley. Not now. Not ever.

But life didn't work that way.

 **A/n: Hello! I bring you another depressing story full of RUCAS romance and Rilaya/group friendship feels! ;) Please review, follow, and favorite, they make me so happy and fuel me to write!**

 **Peace Out y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Let Me Go**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Riley's POV (January 22, 2016)**

Lung cancer... Chemotherapy session in two weeks was about all I heard.

"Go get Lucas," I whispered to Maya. She gave me an incredulous look. "Please."

"Fine," she agreed in a frustrated voice, walking out. I looked up at mom and started to cry all over again now that Maya was gone.

"There's about a thirty to thirty-five percent chance of survival for stage 3B lung cancer," the doctor continued, making me feel I was going to throw up. Honestly, I was scared. Terrified.

"Thirty percent?" Dad demanded. "That's all you're giving her?"

"I'm sorry. You can talk to Julie at the front desk about making your chemotherapy appointment," was all Doctor Aaron told us. I stood up.

"Thirty percent? Well, I guess I'll be one of that thirty-five percent," I tried to sound positive, but inside, I wasn't so sure.

 **Maya's POV**

He couldn't even stay with her. My jaw clenched. I had to admit, I was furious at Lucas, until I found him outside the hospital with tears running down his face.

"You messed up," I told him, leaning against the wall.

"How bad is it?"

"Thirty-five percent chance. But she's a fighter, Lucas. That's why you love her. Why we all love her," I whispered, mostly to convince myself.

He nodded. "Let's get back in there. I just had to get out of there before I did something thst I regretted."

"I get it. But we have to be there for her." He nodded mutely, pain evident in his eyes.

 **Riley's POV**

I was sent home with instructions to get lots of rest. There was so much to talk about, so much to be said, but the car ride was dead silent.

"Can you spend the night, Maya?" I asked, attempting to break the loud, heavy silence. I hated and had always hated silence.

"Mrs. Matthews?" Maya asked hopefully. My mother nodded.

"Of course, dear. But take it easy tonight, Riley."

"Yes, mother," I answered dully.

 **Guest : Haha. Thanks for reviewing. We'll see... *evil cackle***

 **Candymouse22 : You're not an idiot. I didn't specify. Yes. :'( Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Greasygirl3 (Guest): Aren't we all? I feel so bad writing it. Haha. Thank you so much for always reviewing. And quick question; Do you have an account on this site? :)**

 **Miss. Mint chocolate chip : Thank you! I am so glad!**

 **LoveShipper : Thank you for reviewing. I think we all hope that. But who knows what I will decide to do... Hehe. **

**Peace Out y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Let Me Go**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Riley's POV (January 23, 2016)**

As _"The Time Traveler's Wife,"_ played quietly in the background, the only sound that broke it was my constant, wet coughing that hurt my lungs so bad I wanted to cry. The only thing I couldn't think about was February 7th, 2016. I would be sick for Valentines Day and possibly still in the hospital. Lucas shouldn't have to suffer with me.

I heard the front door open and Maya and I stood up to investigate.

"Shawn!" I heard Dad greet happily. As I trudged out of my bedroom, I managed a small smile as Shawn wrapped me in a bear-hug.

"How you doing?" He asked. Maya and I gave him a look at the exact same time. Uncle Shawn frowned at himself.

"Yeah, obvious question. What about you, Maya? You holding up alright?"

She gave him a forced, tight-lipped smile. "Of course. Don't you worry your pretty little head about me. I'm fine," she assured Uncle Shawn, but I didn't believe her one bit. She was my best friend, I knew when she was lying, and it looked like Uncle Sawn knew too.

 **OoOoOoO**

Before I knew it, unfortunately, it was February and Maya, Mom, Dad, and I all packed into the car on our war to the hospital. Since Auggie was only seven mom let him go to Ava's house to play. Lucas almost came, but my mom told him not to have too many visitors at once so he would come later when Maya left the hospital.

Like that would ever happen. She would go kicking and screaming from my bedside and Lucas knew that.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Mommy, why is Riley going to the doctor?"_

 _"She's sick, Auggie," Mom explained gently. "She's gonna loose her hair, and-"_

 _"But I'll get better," I interjected and instantly regretted it because it was a promise I couldn't keep._

 _End flashback._

The nurse took me to a back room and hooked me up to a monitor and a few IV's. She went over the basic instructions of what was going to happen. I nodded, but I couldn't focus on her words.

"We'll let the chemo drip into you through the IV and it'll do its magic. It might make you sick, but that normal. "Are you ready, Miss Matthews?" I heard her finally ask. I nodded. As ready as I'll ever be.

Here goes nothing.

 **A/N** **IMPORTANT** **: I changed Riley's cancer type 3A, which has a _fifteen percent_ chance of survival. **

**Guest : THANK YOU!**

 **Sup yo (Guest): :( I feel so bad for them, I know!**

 **LoveShipper : Maybe, maybe not... Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Sand1128 : Awww, thank you for reviewing. I enjoyed writing that part. :) **

**Miss. Mint chocolate chip : Thanks! :)**

 **Greasygirl3 (Guest): Just curious. :) Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Skoliver4Ever: I can't give it all away now, but you will find out. Farkle will be in the story, a d there will be some fluff. Thank you so much for commenting!**

 **Rucasforever (Guest): Thank you! I am so happy that you like this story. :)**

 **Peace Out y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Let Me Go**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Riley's POV (February 7th, 2016)**

"We'll let the chemo drip into you through the IV and it'll do its magic. It might make you sick, but that normal. "Are you ready, Miss Matthews?" I heard her finally ask. I nodded. As ready as I'll ever be.

Here goes nothing.

Within half an hour I could barely keep my eyes opened. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach, and I wanted to fall asleep so that I wouldn't throw up.

"We're gonna give you some medicine to manage the nausea," the oncologist nurse told me. I weakly nodded. She then turned to my mom.

"We're gonna keep her for a few days after her session to monitor her, and she'll need to come back in two weeks. After rest, we'll have more information on the advancement of the cancer." My mom nodded and squeezed my hand. I couldn't loose hope yet. There was still a fifteen percent chance.

 **OoOoOoO**

I wasn't sure how long I slept, but when I woke up it was dark and Maya and Lucas were both at my bedside, along with my mom. It made me smile softly, despite my exhaustion and the sick feeling that was in the pit of my stomach.

"Mom?" I whispered. She opened her eyes. "I'm dizzy."

She nodded, patting my hand and hitting the button to call the nurse. Within a few minutes, a dark-haired, slim nurse bustled into my hospital room. I wondered how anyone here could be so perky.

"I'm gonna draw some blood, okay sweetie? We'll see what's makin' you feel dizzy," She told me in a southern accent. Possibly she was from Tennessee, or maybe even Texas like Lucas, who had woken up by now.

I felt the pinch of the needle, and then it was over. She left, and I suddenly found my earlier meal reappearing the wrong way out. Lucas, because he was closest to me from where he was sitting, quickly pulled my hair back out of my face. I was shaking and so exhausted, but my stomach wouldn't let up. Finally, my stomach stopped rebelling and I cautiously took a sip of water. I leaned back against my pillow, and my eyelids shut against my will.

 **OoOoOoO**

I woke up to a nurse walking into my room, though she tried to be quiet. She addressed me once she realized that I was awake.

"Well, Miss Matthews, it turns out that you are anemic and very low on iron in your red blood cells. It could be a side effect of the chemotherapy, or you could have always been anemic. We'll give you some iron and you should start feeling a little better, alright?" I nodded and shivered.

"Can you take the oxygen out?" I asked her, pulling at the oxygen tubes on my nose.

"Sorry, sweetie. Probably not." I sighed, but agreed. The nurse stuck another IV in me, checked my vitals, and left.

"It's okay, Riley, you can sleep now," Lucas assured me, stroking the top of my hand with his thumb. With his words relaxing me, I let my eyes shut.

 ***** A/N ****IMPORTANT** **: I changed Riley's cancer type 3A, which has a _fifteen percent_ chance of survival. **

**Guest : THANK YOU!**

 **Sup yo (Guest): :( I feel so bad for them, I know!**

 **LoveShipper : Maybe, maybe not... Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Sand1128 : Awww, thank you for reviewing. I enjoyed writing that part. :) **

**Miss. Mint chocolate chip : Thank you! :)**

 **Greasygirl3 (Guest): Just curious. :) Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Skoliver4Ever: I can't give it all away now, but you will find out. Farkle will be in the story, a d there will be some fluff. Thank you so much for commenting!**

 **Rucasforever (Guest): Thank you! I am so happy that you like this story. :)**

 **Stay Gold- Pebblemist: And I'm not happy about that reaction at all...**

 **LoveShipper: I know right! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest (2): Thank you. I'm trying.**

 **Peace Out y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Let Me Go**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Riley's POV (February 9th, 2016)**

They moved me into a room shared with another girl. I later found out by reading the bored that her name was Jessika Marie Davis. I could tell that her hair use to be dark, but it had mostly fallen out by now. Her eyes were closed and I couldn't see what color they were. She was pale, though. I tried to ignore her.

"Just go, Maya. I'm fine," I begged. "Go take a shower and get some sleep."

"Are you saying I stink? And what about Ranger Rick?" I could tell that she was furious about me not telling Lucas to leave too, but I couldn't form the words to make him leave. I didn't want him to. I selfishly wanted him to stay with me.

She left and Lucas looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. I told him I was tired and he let me fall asleep.

 **Lucas's POV**

It hurt me to watch her lying there in a hospital bed. I stroked her hand as she slept. She shouldn't have to go through something like this. Not my Riley. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to leave with Maya.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Riley as an idea popped into my head. Mr. Matthews nodded mutely at me, signaling that he heard me, as I left. Mrs. Matthews had gone to work earlier today, against her will, and left Mr. Matthews there to watch over Riley.

I slowly walked to the gift shop, stretching my sore muscles and selfishly enjoying the break. There was a small line of flowers set up in the back of the gift shop. My eyes traveled to a bouquet of pink, red, gold, and purple roses. I thought roses just came in red, but I knew that Riley's favorite color was purple. I was later told by Riley that the flower company had dyed the roses those colors, they weren't natural.

The guy at the counter saw my flowers and smiled. "You know, they even smell real. Ain't it pretty neat?"

I gave him a strange look, but nodded and paid for Riley's flowers. This place was beginning to give me the creeps. I wanted out. I couldn't wait until Riley got to go home.

I slowly walked back to Riley's hospital room to see her and her dad talking quietly. I slipped the bouquet behind me back and sat down in a chair by her bed. In the background, a heart monitor beeped steadily, a reassuring, if not slightly annoying, sound.

I simply handed Riley the flowers with a shy smile. Even when she was sick with cancer in a hospital, she never failed to make my stomach flutter with butterflies when she smiled like that.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed, her pale face absolutely lighting up. I leaned over, taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Riley Matthews." I didn't even care that her dad was sitting right there next to us.

"I love you too, Lucas Friar."

How did I ever get so lucky to have and love a girl like her?

 **LoveShipper : Same. I think everyone does. **

**Guest (1) : There you go. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 : Thank you so much and I'm glad that you feel that way. **

**LittleBitNerdy : I know, Nerdy. **

**Miss. Mint chocolate chip : Thank you so much for your constant support. **

**jaredjwalker1994 : Still tying to get my hands on Boy Meets World to watch it so no. Sorry. Maybe Uncle Eric. **

**Guest (2): Sorry!**

 **: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you think so.**

 **Greasygirl3 (Guest): Thank you so much for your kind words! 3**

 **Skoliver4Ever: Thank you for your suggestion. I hope that you enjoyed Lucas' POV!**

 **Peace Out y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Let Me Go**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 ****I'm changing everybody's ages to two years older than I said in the first chapter. Riley is 17. It's their senior year.**

 **Riley's POV (February, 2016)**

I got to go home! I got to go home! Yay!

Mom told me that if I rested until the 14th, I could go out for just a few hours on Valentine's Day.

"But only a few hours!" I whined. Mom gave me a look that told me I was lucky she was even agreeing to let me go out at all.

" _Try to dress a little nicer for our date tonight_ ," Lucas had texted me hours earlier, so I wore my dark red dress with a black shaw and black leggings. My mom had even let me borrow a pair of her heels. I felt magical, if not exhausted.

Lucas showed up in a simple, black suit. He even surprised me by taking me to a fancy, expensive Italian dinner. I remained silent, taking in the beauty of the old building we were currently standing outside of.

"Are you okay?" Despite the sick-feeling in my stomach, I smiled up at him. His hazel green eyes sparkled.

"Do you love me?"

"With all of my heart," Lucas responded without missing a beat.

"Then I'm okay. I'll be okay." He kissed me softly, the feeling of his lips on mine lingering afterwards.

"Are you sure?" Lucas clarified in a concerned voice. I paused.

"I'm honestly not hungry," I mumbled suddenly, tears welling up in my eyes. "I probably won't eat. I'm sorry, I-"

"Riley, it's okay."

"No, it's not. You did all of these for me and-"

"You know what," Lucas looked me straight in the eyes. "You're the love of my life, Riley. We could do absolutely nothing and it would still be the best date ever. Any day with you is a perfect day." Lucas put a hand in his pocket and got down on one knee.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But I'm always going to be here for you. I love you so much, Riley."

I put my hand over my mouth. I couldn't speak, much less breathe correctly, but he continued.

"Riley, I mean it when I said I'll always be there for you. If you want to get married now or after your treatment, or even tonight I'd do it. Would you make me the happiest man and agree to marry me, Riley Mathews?"

 **LoveShipper : Thank you so much for commenting. :) ㈏9**

 **Sand1128 : I love romantic Lucas, so I had to add that in. :) Thank you! **

**Miss. Mint chocolate chip : *Loves!* 3**

 **LittleBitNerdy : I am so glad! And that's a great idea! I'll do it in another chapter (maybe the next) because I had this one planned out. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 : Thank you a lots!**

 **Greasygirl3 (Guest): Aww, thank you, I loved writing that part. Again, thank you!**

 **Guest : I understand what you are saying. I'm still working out my Outsiders stories, I'm almost finished with a chapter of Wilted Wings. I'm sorry, please be patient. Thank you so much for reviewing! 3**

 **Stay Gold y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Let Me Go**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Riley's POV (February, 2018)**

 _"You're the love of my life, Riley. We could do absolutely nothing and it would still be the best date pf my entire life. Any day with you is a perfect day." Lucas put a hand in his pocket and got down on one knee. "I know it's a lot to take in. But I'm always going to be here for you. I love you so much, Riley."_

 _I put my hand over my mouth. I couldn't speak, much less breathe correctly, but he continued._

 _"Riley, I mean it when I said I'll always be there for you. If you want to get married now or after your treatment, or even tonight I'd do it. Would you make me the happiest man and agree to marry me, Riley Mathews?"_

"Yes," I choked out through a sob. I provided him with my shaking left hand and he slipped a beautiful ring onto my finger. It was a silver diamond ring with two bands that crossed together around the diamond. It was simple, but it was mine and I couldn't have been any happier to be Lucas's Fiancée.

Lucas wrapped his arms around me and gave me a long, slow kiss. I felt as if we were the only two people in the world, and my stomach was filled with butterflies. I didn't notice the stairs or clapping of anyone else.

"I love you."

 **OoOoOoO**

We snuggled under a tree on a bench afterward because I was beginning to feel really dizzy. All the excitement, as happy as I was, was definitely wearing.

"You know, I asked your dad about a week ago for his blessing," Lucas told me suddenly.

"And what did he say?" I asked curiously. Lucas's grin grew wider.

"He said," Lucas sat up straighter and took on a deep, impersonated voice. "He was like, " _welcome to the family, son,"_ and that, _"I think you will be a good husband for my daughter,"_ and stuff like that." I couldn't keep from laughing.

"Thank you, Lucas," I said quietly.

 **OoOoOoO**

As soon as I got home I called Maya and told her to come over. She crawled through the window and as soon as she stood up I laid my left hand out a few inches from her face.

"Oh my gosh! Riley! It's gorgeous!" She squealed, giving me a hug. I squealed along with her. For a second, I felt the the old Riley.

"Congratulations, Sweetie," my moms said from the doorway. I gave her a hug too. "You're growing up."

"Change can be a good thing," I whispered hopefully, resting my chin on her shoulder.

 **OoOoOoO**

"We ran some more tests on you, Miss Matthews..."

 _Please tell me it was worth it,_ I begged silently in my head. _Please tell me that it's over. That I can be happy again. That Lucas and I can graduate from high school and start our future together and even get married._

(We had decided to get married in a year, after we graduate high school. It seemed like the responsible thing to do to please my parents, especially my dad.)

"Your body is responding very well to the chemotherapy. The cancer is gone. You're in remission."

I couldn't believe it. Maya was in the corner doing a happy dance, Lucas squeezed my hand with a smile on his face, and my parents were smiling and giving me hugs. It took me a minute to absorb the information.

Remission seemed like a foreign word. I, Riley Matthews, was cancer-free?

 **A/N: OMG! I had this planned out, with Riley dying after this chapter, and now I've suddenly changed my mind. I knew that I didn't want long, dragged-out chemotherapy the whole story. I'm thinking of making a sequel. Okay, enough of my pointless ranting. Onto the replies! ;D**

 **Sand1128 : Thank you so much!**

 **LittleBitNerdy : Thank you! In so glad! **

**Guest (1): Awww thank you! You are so sweet!**

 **Candymouse22 : Here you go! Thank you for your kind words! :)**

 **Miss. Mint chocolate chip: Thank you!**

 **Stay Gold- Pebblemist: Thamk you for reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoyed. ㈏0 ㈏9 ㈏0**

 **Guest (2): Awww, thank you so much! :)**

 **LoveShipper : Here you go! Thank you so much for commenting!**

 **Guest (3): I'm glad that you enjoyed! Thank you! :)**

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Let Me Go**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Riley's POV (February, 2018)**

The ride home from the hospital was so chaotic that I barely had time to breathe. Everyone was so happy; but I couldn't figure out why I wasn't. My parents even let us stop at McDonalds, which was unheard of previously. Instead of exciting me, I felt sick to my stomach, though I tried to tell myself that it was just the side effects of my recent chemotherapy session.

My mom asked me if I wanted a hamburger or some ice cream, but the thought made me sick and I just asked for a water. She gave me a strange look but didn't say anything.

My parents talked about me going back to school amongst themselves.

"When will I go back to school?" I asked quietly.

"Soon. Depends on how you feel, Honey," my mom responded, patting my knee from her position in the front seat. I pulled my knees to my chest and watched the skyscrapers pass the car as we drove.

"Hey, Lucas, do you mind if we hang out at your house for a little while?" I asked suddenly. He nodded and I hopefully turned to my parents, who glanced at each other briefly before responding.

"Of course. Just be back at a decent time, okay?" My mother offered. I assured her that I would be, smiling at Lucas.

Normality seemed like a completely foreign concept.

 **OoOoOoO**

In the course of being at Lucas's house, and after his parents left, I found myself completely undressed and unbuttoning my fiancé's pants. It all started just snuggling in bed with him, and then we were making out and well... You know the rest. In the heat of the moment I made a reckless decision.

By curfew I was back home, but Lucas and I stayed up taking for hours on our cell phones. I couldn't wait to marry him. I truly knew that I loved him. I never wanted to be apart from him.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Riley," my father came into my room while around a few minutes after eleven o'clock a.m. I was doing my homework and listing to some of my favorite rock bands, but mostly the latter. I looked up, pulling an earbud out and expecting him to tell me that lunch was ready, but as soon as I looked up I knew that wasn't what he was going to tell me.

"Dad? Dad... What's wrong? What happened?" My heart fluttered and a lump grew in my throat. I blinked back the worry that builded up inside of me.

"There's been an accident, Riley. Somebody ran a red light. They hit the car that Lucas was in."

Everything froze. _Nothing is ever fair_ , she thought numbly as she barged through the hospital doors. She hated the place, the sights, the smells, it all brought back the weeks of her just sitting in the hospital. But she pushed on towards her fiancé.

 **A/N: Sorry for how slow I've been updating all of my stories. I'm sorry for how short this is. And I'm trying to find a place to put in Cory's POV, promise. I hope that you enjoyed!**

 **LittleBitNerdy : I was thinking of possibly doing that. We'll see what happens. Thank you! :)**

 **Miss. Mint chocolate chip : My stupid mistake. They're seniors, so it would be 2018. I messed up my aging in the beginning. My apologies. **

**LoveShipper : That seemed like him. :) thank you for commenting! **

**Depressedturtle : Awwww, thank you so much! **

**Stay Gold- Pebblemist : Haha. Thank you Pebbles! **

**Ghost adventure lover23 : Thank you tons for your kind comment. :)**

 **Guest (1): It's not about wether or not I'm a Christian, it's what is most believable for the character to say. That's why they say what they do. If you're offended, don't read. **

**Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Let Me Go**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Ages:**

 **Lucas: 19**

 **Riley: 18**

 **Maya: almost 19**

 **Farkle: 18 1/2**

 **Riley's POV (March, 2019)**

"Dad? Dad... What's wrong? What happened?" My heart fluttered and a lump grew in my throat. I blinked back the worry that builded up inside of me.

"There's been an accident, Riley. Somebody ran a red light. They hit the car that Lucas was driving."

Everything froze. _Nothing is ever fair_ , she thought numbly as she barged through the hospital doors. She hated the place, the sights, the smells, it all brought back the weeks of her just sitting in the hospital, wondering if she would survive. But she pushed on towards her fiancé.

Maya materialized about twenty minutes later, sinking silently into an uncomfortable plastic chair next to her. Hours of anticipation awaiting news was broken up by bathroom breaks, walks down the halls, and the occasional nurse that she or her mother questioned.

The news came four hours later by a man named Doctor Anderson. He was a dark-haired man in his early thirties with a kind smile and an average, slim stature. I wanted to slug him for being so happy while my fiancé might be d- ...

 _No, Riley,_ I silently scolded myself. _Don't think like that._

We were suppose to start a family. I knew that the chances of me getting pregnant were slim to none from all of the chemo that had been pumped into my system, but adoption was a serious option that I had considered. But everything seemed so unattainable then, so far off while I just sat there helplessly.

I wondered if that was how Lucas felt about me during my treatment. I promised myself that I would apologize for that when I saw him. Because I would see him again. I hoped.

"I'm sorry that it took so long to deliver the news. Mr. Friar is alive, and that's saying a lot. His ribs were shattered, puncturing one of his lungs. We had to repair that lung through surgery and it seems to be a success. He also received a concussion that will have to be monitored, but brain damage is not looking like a possibility. Visiting hours are over, and he is asleep, but we will let _one_ visitor in for fifteen minutes. That's it. He's in room 217."

My mom, dad, Maya, and Mrs. Friar were all there for Lucas. I

looked between the group and Mrs. Friar nodded at me encouragingly.

"Go on, Riley," she offered in a drawl.

"I couldn't-" Lucas's mom cut me off.

"He's going to be your husband. You can go. Be with him. I'll see him tomorrow."

"Thank you," I whispered gratefully, turning down the hallway to hopefully locate his room.

 *** * * A/N: I recently posted an Outsiders Christmas story if you guys want to check it out. Any requests on GMW Christmas stories are appreciated. ㈏4㈏0㈏3**

 **If you haven't read any books by Lurlene McDaniels you are missing out on a beautiful piece of literature. I am in love with her series about Dawn Rochelle.**

 **Stay Gold- Pebblemist : I am so dumb. You are correct. Riley just turned eighteen. She's 14 now in 2015 so I added three but you're right. I'm sorry. ****Ugh.**

 **LoveShipper : Here you go! Thank you!**

 **Marilove24 : I'm glad! Thank you so much!**

 **Ghost adventure lover23 : It's so hard to kill off Lucas! Thank you for taking the time to review. **

**LittleBitNerdy : I know, I know. Thank you! **

**Sand1128 : ... Possibly, lol. Thank you for reviewing! **

**Guest (1): Thank you!**

 **Miss. Mint chocolate chip : Thank you! You always have such wonderful, supportive comments. **

**Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Let Me Go**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Riley's POV (March, 2019)**

"Lucas?" I whispered. My voice shook with the sobs tried to hold back. God, I hated this. "You gotta stay with me. I'm sorry. Please. I need you, Lucas." I started to sob an my voice cracked. "Please."

Our of the corner of my eye I swore I saw his hand twitch. I kept going, hoping it wasn't a figment of my imagination.

"Lucas?" I whispered. He only moaned in response.

"Where does it hurt, baby?" I asked him quietly.

Lucas cracked open an eyelid. "Does everywhere count as an answer?" He croaked.

"I'll get you the nurse," I assured my fiancé. I slowly walked out of the room and quickly located a nurse to give him more pain medicine. Within minutes he was out again as I held his hand.

When the doctor came in ten minutes later to tell me to leave I refused. Ignoring him, I slept on one of the uncomfortable, black plastic chairs the entire night.

 **OoOoOoO (2 months later; May, 2019)**

"Lucas!" I ran out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test gripped in my hand. I couldn't believe it! But it read two strips; positive.

"I didn't even think it was possible anymore," I cried as I handed him the test for him to read himself. He picked me up and spun me around happily, grinning widely from ear to ear. I was crying by now, and when I looked up I saw that he had a few shining tears is his loving, sea-foam green eyes.

 _Finally. Something good in my life_ , I thought. I couldn't wait to tell Maya, she would freak.

 **OoOoOoO (4 months later; September, 2019)**

"You ready to find out the gender of our baby?" Lucas asked me excitedly. Dr. Parker spread out a cold, blue gel across my stomach as I nodded at Lucas.

"I can't wait!"

I would be having a baby in just four months, and marrying the man of my dreams in just five short months, though the wait seemed like forever. Finally, everything seemed to be falling into place.

 **A/N: I know, I did a HUGE time jump but I wanted this story to start progressing. And I apologize for the shortness. I was so excited to post this!**

 **PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS! I know, I should know where my story is going, but I love to hear from you because you all have the best ideas. I couldn't have written this story without all of you! So thank you!**

 **Sand1128 : Me too! I'm glad. Thank you for taking the time to comment! :)**

 **Miss. Mint chocolate chip : :)**

 **Hintofmint (Guest): Thank you so much! Maybe, maybe not!**

 **LittleBitNerdy : Hmm... Maybe! I still have some tragic ideas planned; don't worry! Lol. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

 **Ghost adventure lover23 : Thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed it. **

*******_•*** • ***•_***

 **\- Stay Gold -**

 **~|*•*•*•*•*|~**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Let Me Go**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **I know, I haven't updated in _FOREVER_ and I am so sorry guys. **

**Riley's POV (September, 2019)**

"You see right there," the doctor pointed to a blurry, grey picture of my child. "It's a girl!"

I looked over at Lucas, grinning widely. I knew that had wanted a baby girl.

"Now, I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, but your baby's size is much smaller than it should be. And with your chemo, your baby is at an increased risk for birth defects. You should be aware."

It felt like a punch to my gut. _My fault, my fault,_ a voice in my head whispered menacingly.

"What kind of birth defects?" I heard Lucas ask.

"Heart problems, physical defects, autism, things like that. I don't see any now, but I'll keep an eye on it. In a month we'll do another check and see," She told us. I nodded mutely.

"Thank you," I whispered. My feet willed me to leave there before I even thought about it.

I just couldn't stay in there any longer. I felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't ignore the guilt I felt. My baby might not be healthy and it was my fault.

 **Third Person POV (November 22nd, 2019)**

Riley cried out in pain as she gave another push. Beside her stood Lucas, allowing her to dig her nails into his arm while he was whispering encouraging words into her ear. The baby had come earlier than expected (her due date was December 17th) but both soon-to-be parents were a hundred percent ready. With one last push, the little baby popped out.

And then Riley heard it; not the unmistakable sound of her baby's crying, but silence. She waited, too panicked to do anything but watch. She doesn't know how much time has passed before a shrill howl finally rang out, signaling life.

Lucas let out a breathe, whispering to Riley, "I love you."

"What are you going to name her?" A nurse asked Riley and Lucas hours later. She was holding a birth certificate and other paper work on her hands. She set it next to her bed to be filled out whenever.

"Lea Rae Friar," Riley asserted, smiling up at Lucas. The baby had Lucas's blonde hair, and Riley's brown eyes, and her mother's smile. Her birthweight was low, her breathing at first a case for concern, but she grew up as strong and vibrant as her parents.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Riley Matthews, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part?"

Riley couldn't fight back the tears of happiness that slid down her cheek as the minister talked. Her dress was sleeveless, with just a touch of lace and abundance sparkle without being too overpowering, and an open back with some light blue pearls, not too revealing but hung low. In the crowd, both Cory and Topanga were tearing up.

"I do."

"And do you, Lucas Friar, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part?"

And Riley swore that his sea-foam green eyes had tears in them, too, as he said, "I do."

 **A/N: _This is the last chapter._ Thank y'all so much. And thank you so very much to ****LittleBitNerdy for coming up with Lucas and Riley's baby name: _Lea Rae Friar_! **

**LoveShipper : Maybe the worst is over, maybe it ain't. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **LittleBitNerdy : Yes please! :) Thank you for taking the time to commenting. :)**

 **Ghost adventure lover23: Thank you so much. **

**Sand1128 : Thank you! :)**

 **Candymouse22: I already had this chapter written, sorry! Thank you so much though for reviewing! **

**Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
